mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- New Pics }} }} Wallpaper Request and and and Secondly, I'd like to request a wallpaper. Could I have one with all de uber sims. I want de back ground a darkish green and that skull thingy you put on Emirilee's Chaz Wallpaper. At da top, if it liek, fits, can you put "The Uber Sims" and if dis is too much, it's alright. If you're too busy, I could always ask someone elseeeeeeeeee. Also, I couldn't care less what kindof pose dey are in.}} Yesyes.}} My school's computers have a resolution of 800 x 600 Also, if you're gonna put it in de Goodies, which I'm assuming you are, den, before you do, can I see de finished work just to see if there's anything I want changed. Or do you normally do that? You can probably tell I have no knowledge about creating stuff on de computer. }} }} But it will cost your life I MEAN allowance. Gah. The flippin' strikethrough wont work. -_-}} Continued coversation }} }} Resignation }} I am new here, so i dont know anything about you, but i feel like My sims Wiki will have lost a great teammate, Skullman, so i dont think u should leaveJoey 066 18:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Joey 066 O_O wow that was the only time i have heard u say something without going random, Riot. ok i will accept this. and i will do my best to become an admin and follow in every admin's footstepsJoey 066 18:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Joey 066 My 100th edit is on your talk page! If you do decide to leave, eveveryone on the wiki will respect your decision and miss you. And if they don't, we'll force them to. }} YOU HAVE TO GIVE MEH DAT ADMIN SPOT!!!!--Crazy12345 22:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) YOU HAVE TO GIVE MEH DAT ADMIN SPOT!!!!--Crazy12345 22:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I really want to be an admin. I am on a lot. But then again, i still need help making a blog(an RP style blog) ANOTHA REQUEST OMG!!! }} }} PROMOTIONS!! }} Hi! }} Huh? }} SMILEY hI THERE UMM bLANKS!!! It's Silver Star just can you help me a lil with the Word Bubble.... It's dat I can't make the image like umm DentFace or Neural's alike style image i want one of mine the rest I can do it so plz Help me? Here are mySiM CHARACTERISTICS: Hair: (Have you see the MS Kingdom TV commercial, well is like the girls dta enters on the palace on brown) Eyes:Renaè ones Mouth: Ray's Outfit:The purple jacket with the guitar and the vans shoes (a liked as ones) Face Tatto: The pink blush Please It will be so radd if you can!!! Thanx!Silver Star 01:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Snowflake Awards Do you want the awards? If you do I don't know how you want them on you profile but I think you can do it by yourself. BG change You win Sim Survivor contest!!! My cow ate my quail!! Things ROXIE IS AWESOME